


The Best New Years Resolution

by violet_sunflowers



Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, New Year's Eve, No Plot/Plotless, Party, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: Its time for the annual Avengers New Years Eve party. May and Peter have been invited to this one.Basically just a load of fluff.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker: The Gen Z Chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	The Best New Years Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my friend.

Peter looked up at the sky, the cool December air flowing through his hair. He was currently sat on top of a high building overlooking the streets below. He just needed a breather. High-speed car chases would take a lot out of anyone, even enhanced individuals like himself. The night was peaceful again, the gentle chatter from below muffleing the other noises. In the distance Peer heard the gentle hoot of an owl telling him that night had truly just begun. 

Tomorrow would begin a New Year and Peter couldn’t help but think of all that had happened in the past one. It was a little over a year ago today that Mr Stark had invited Peter to the tower for his first celebration with the other Avengers. The Christmas party was scheduled a week earlier so Peter had readily accepted. He remembered that day clearly. He had been nervous since it was his first non-official time with the Avengers. But immediately they had made him feel at home. Joking and laughing with him as if they had been doing it his whole life. They were quick to settle his nerves with embarrassing stories about each other. He didn’t remember much towards the end since he ended up being really tired. What he did remember though was waking up on the couch the next morning to Mr Stark running his fingers through his hair. 

He smiled at the memory before slipping his mask back on and swinging off into the night.

He woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming through his windows. He grinned as he slowly sat up his mind already going through all the things he needed to do before heading to the tower at 5. He was going to patrol around the city after a quick breakfast, then he was gonna come back home and hopefully finish up his biology report. After that, he needed to whip up a few batches of cookies for the party tonight. The cookies would take the longest and were also the most important thing on the lost. Everything else could be done tomorrow or later in the week. 

He sighed before forcing himself out of bed. He quickly ran to the kitchen to make himself a few slices of toast before changing into his suit to start the day. 

He swung from building to building forever grateful to Mr Stark for installing the heater into the suit. Still, even with the heater going off at full blast that didn’t stop the bitter winter wind from reaching him. HE found that in the winter he needed more frequent and also longer breaks than he did in the summer. That was fine by him since he had Karen help him study for exams in his downtime. 

He managed to stop a mugging, a car thief, and a shoplifter within an hour so he treated himself to a break on top of an office building. 

“Hey Karen, activate the Study Hall Protocol,” Peter said carefully situating himself under the lip of the vent. 

“Right away Peter.” The suit’s interface quickly flipped to a hologram of a pack of flashcards which Peter had hand-written and scanned into the suit. 

He set a timer of 15 minutes and quickly flipped through them having Karen make notes on them of anything he kept confusing and having her save copies of anything he was sure was make it to the exam onto a separate virtual pile. 

When he took off again Karen asked him questions when it was safe to do so about the cards he had read through. He managed to remember most of it, but he didnt worry since exams were still about a month away. 

Finally, he arrived back home around 1. Munching on the sandwich he had gotten from Delmars he opened his laptop and worked on his report. Thirty minutes later he walked into the kitchen to get to work on his cookies. He put the butter, eggs, flour, and sugar before carefully measuring them and putting them in the right bowls at the right time. Peter wasn’t really much of a chef, but the one thing he could do were these cookies. HE usually only made these for special occasions, but they were also the only thing he could bake so they had gone to school bakesales a few times. 

“Hi Peter,” May called from the door. She had just come home from work after covering for a sick co-worker that morning. 

“Hi May, I’m making the cookies for tonight,” he told her once she walked into the kitchen. 

“I can see that. How many bathes are you making,” she asked her eyes scanning the counter taking note of all the empty butter wrappers.

“I think four, I’ve got batch number two in the oven right now. If I have time I might make a fifth but I’m not sure about that,” he told her as he started wiping excess flour out of the measuring cup. 

She nodded plucking a cookie from the bowl on the counter, taking a bite laughing at his protests. 

“They taste good,” she said with a mischievous smile, “oh calm down it’s one cookie, quality control, and all that jazz,” she told him, laughing when he moved the cookies away from her. 

An hour later he finally finished all the cookies. He plopped onto the couch taking a minute before going to take a shower. May had promised to pack away all the cookies for him while he went to get ready. He relaxed under the hot water mentally going through his wardrobe. Finally, he landed on a dark blue button-up and a pair of black jeans. He got out of the shower before drying himself off and getting his outfit for the night. Next came the near-impossible task of trying to take his curls. He sat in front of the bathroom mirror with a bottle of hair-gel, hairspray, and even something called “dirt paste”. He didn’t actually know what it did but it was meant for hair so it fit the criteria for the night. Along with the products he also had a few different sized combs and a hairbrush. 

About fifteen minutes later May walked into Peter who felt really close to having goo hair for once and bluntly told him that the products were too much. 

“But May,” he whined. 

“Peter, I know you don’t like your hair, but believe me when I say that it looks good,” May said placing a towel across Peters’s shoulders. 

Peter sighed but obligingly bent his head over the sink and let May wash off the product. She ran her finger through it gently combing out the knots and scrubbing whenever there was a particularly hard bit of goop. Peter regretted using as much as he did now. He shuddered when he thought about when he would have had to wash it off when all this had dried. 

Once she was done May helped Peter lightly style his hair using the barest hint of gel and the brush. When she finished Peter admired the way his curls had been tamed but also still had a bt if bounce to them. Maybe he didn’t need very much in it after all.

The two of them headed out to the front of the building to wait for Happy to pick them up. May was wearing a teal knee-length dress with a string of pearls clasped around her neck. The dress set off her hair nicely. Peter couldn’t help but wish Ben were here. But he wasn’t. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by honking. HE looked up and saw Happy n his usual black car. As he got in Peter noticed he looked much nicer than usual. Which made sense for the holiday. 

They arrived at the tour not too long later. Peter had to suffer through all of May and Happy’s flirting. Thankfully the festivities hand t quite started so Peter was able to text Ned the entire time. When they arrived at the tower HAppy held out his arm for May to take and Peter had to resist the urge to not fake gag at the display. They piled into the elevator, ready for the party. 

It was everything Mr Stark had promised and more. Rhodey and Pepper had tackled dinner and it was absolutely amazing. Filet mignon cooked to absolute perfection, the blend of spices making Peter feel the joy in the evening accompanied by the creamiest mashed potatoes that he had ever eaten. Dessert included the cookies Petr had made as well as the fluffiest angels food cake that Peter had ever eaten. The joyous laughter echoing through the penthouse at all times made the atmosphere light and full of life at all times. Eventualy at around ten everyone calmed down for coffee (hot chocolate for Peter) and more dessert. Peter was amused to find out that his cookies were long gone. HE really should’ve made that fifth batch. 

Peter ended up on the couch next to his mentor who regaled him with tails of New Year’s Eve past much to the chagrin of his aunt. Right there with his meter n from of him and warm hot chocolate inside of him, he started to feel his eyes droop. He didn’t want to miss the ball drop though and tried to fight it. Mr Stark evidently noticed because he gently took Peters’s head and coaxed it onto his lap. Peter resisted but eventually gave in. Mr Stark was still talking to him but he was also running his fingers through Peters’s hair. Peter let his eyes close and ignored the coos coming from the others as he fell fast asleep. 

He awoke to someone gently shaking him awake. HE opened his eyes and quickly found the clock. 11:59. It was nearly New Years’. He sat up and soon enough they started the countdown.

“Ten,  
nine,  
eight,  
seven,  
six,  
five,  
four,  
three,  
two  
….ONE. HAPPY NEE YEAR.” 

Peter looked around at all the people popping their party poppers and making all the classic bad ‘Ill see you next year’ jokes and smiled. 

“Say, Peter, what’s your resolution,” May asked.

“I’m gonna not die this year.”

Peter couldn’t help the grin on his face when he heard the room erupt in laughter,

**Author's Note:**

> That is her legit resolution.


End file.
